Esperando A La Lluvia
by Kurozumi
Summary: El trabajo de Sasuke era bastante peculiar, y en él, conoció a un niño que podría llamar hermano.*Súper shounen-ai, one-shot, advertencias dentro*


¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Pues verán, estoy emocionada porque este es el primer one-shot de Naruto que subo. Procuré hacerlo lo más IC posible, espero que lo disfruten mucho.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de algunos personajes, ideas ateas, un par de malas palabras, universo alterno (AU).

**Tema:** Familia. Es mi tema favorito, adoro usarlo.

_Ni «Naruto» ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto Masashi._

**Esperando A La Lluvia**

Miró el cielo, estaba muy nublado. Llevaba así desde el amanecer, pero no llovía. El cielo se resistía a llorar.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada al frente de nuevo, caminaba con pasos serenos y lentos, si se comparaban con el ritmo que llevaba la gente al caminar por esa banqueta; todos apresurados: unos trotando con el celular sostenido entre el hombro y la oreja y arreglándose para el trabajo, y otros caminando a paso rápido mientras veían su reloj y pensaban en lo tarde que iban llegando.

«Qué aburrido», pensaba Sasuke. ¿Desde cuándo había caído en la monótona rutina?

—¡Quítate de en medio!— Gritó un chico a Sasuke antes de chocar levemente con su hombro, iba corriendo—casi tambaleándose—débilmente, estaba pálido y había mucha sangre en su pecho.

Era el momento perfecto para comenzar a trabajar. Aceleró un poco más su paso y siguió detrás del moribundo chico, él dio la vuelta para entrar a un callejón y Sasuke lo siguió. El chico se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada.

—¡Deja de joderme!

—Te he dicho que quiero «nada».

—Estás loco— dijo el chico y se dio la vuelta.

—Quiero tu vida.

El chico se volvió para mirar a Sasuke, su rostro deformado por el miedo. Sasuke no sabía por qué, pero había desarrollado una clase de perverso placer al ver la expresión de las personas antes de tomar sus almas y llevarlas al inframundo (1).

Sasuke tomó la mano del chico, su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

—Ya es hora de que te vayas, Kiba— dijo Sasuke y comenzó a jalar del brazo al alma de Kiba con muy poca delicadeza, caminaba lentamente, pero para Kiba era como ir a varios kilómetros por hora. Sasuke paró frente un edificio abandonado. Abrió la puerta y empujó a Kiba hacia adentro.

Había un perro blanco bastante grande esperando en la entrada, probablemente era el perro de Kiba. Le restó importancia y cerró la puerta. Estaba seguro de que Kiba y su perro bajarían por las escaleras que daban al inframundo.

Ése era el trabajo de Sasuke, era un trabajo de tiempo completo, como prefería llamarlo él. Buscaba personas que estaban en riesgo de muerte y él decidía si dejarlas vivir o enviarlas al infierno.

Pero él no era el único que se encargaba de llevarse a los muertos, eso era imposible: miles y miles de personas morían en un día en diferentes lugares; no estaba a su alcance andar llevándose tantas almas al mismo tiempo, ¡ni que tuviera clones!

Todo su clan tenía el deber de llevar las almas de los humanos al inframundo. Muchas personas los llamaban Dioses de la Muerte o la Muerte—como si fuesen una sola persona. Pensaban erróneamente que eran alguna clase de espíritu raro con kimono negro o un fantasma con forma de esqueleto que se cubría con una bata negra y usaba una guadaña. ¡Pero cuánta imaginación tenían! Eso era tan cierto como que Dios y el diablo existían.

Sasuke se conformaba con usar una camisa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y unos tenis cómodos; ni que lo fueran a ver, después de todo.

Ciertamente, ésa era una ventaja que facilitaba enormemente su trabajo: sabría cuál era la persona indicada si ésta lo veía o tocaba. No todo era un trabajo al azar, después de todo.

Pasó frente a un hospital, seguro su hermano mayor estaba ahí, se quedaba a pasear al hospital y llevaba una considerable cantidad de almas a aquel edificio. El trabajo de Itachi era más difícil que el de Sasuke, él iba y regresaba varias veces con distintas almas, toda una bronca. ¿Cuántas personas mueren en las calles? En comparación de los hospitales, era casi nada. La mayoría de las veces, las personas morían en el hospital, aunque hubiesen sido atacados por la muerte en la calle.

Pero había excepciones, asesinatos, como Kiba, o accidentes de tráfico…

Y hablando de accidentes de tráfico, justo vio un carro y un camión chocar de una manera increíble, tanto, que casi le dieron ganas de aplaudir por el espectáculo. Chirrearon los neumáticos patinándose, dejando marcas negras en la acera, entonces comenzó a oler a hule quemado. Una nube de humo cubría al carro, el camión se había marchado como Pedro por su casa (2). Cuando el humo se disipó, divisó el carro que había recibido el impacto, era pequeño y gris.

«Hubiera sido genial si hubiese salido volando», pensó Sasuke. Demonios, se estaba volviendo más sádico. ¿Acaso eran esos los efectos del aburrimiento?

Sasuke dio un respingo al sentir algo frío caer sobre su nariz. Miró de nuevo al cielo y cayó una gota de agua a su ojo, lo cerró y volteó hacia abajo para que no cayeran más gotas a su cara. Era bastante incómodo.

Abrió sus ojos y vio a un niño. Lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Era un espíritu.

Ya había tenido experiencias con espíritus que estaban fuera de sus cuerpos. No tenían otra opción que no fuera morir. Sus cuerpos ya no tenían vida.

Él había sido uno de ellos. Aún recordaba aquél día.

No recordaba haber sentido dolor. Sólo estaba de pie, observando su cuerpo manchado de sangre. Estuvo así bastante tiempo, no sabía cuánto, no le prestaba atención. Era de noche, así que no había nadie alrededor.

Entonces vio los pies de alguien al lado de su cuerpo. Usaba unas sandalias y un kimono blanco con adornos dorados y rojos muy hermoso. Tenía una sombrilla roja entre sus brazos y cubriendo parte de su rostro, a pesar de que no había sol del cual protegerse.

Él miró su cara, había una sonrisa dibujada en él, una sonrisa triste.

—¿Quién eres?— Preguntó él a la joven mujer frente a él.

—Soy Mikoto— respondió con un tono suave y maternal—. ¿Quisieras venir conmigo, Sasuke?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mientras Mikoto lo veía con una mano extendida.

Alzó la mano y tomó la de Mikoto.

Desde entonces había comenzado su «nueva vida».

Si no hubiese tomado la mano de Mikoto, se habría convertido en un fantasma y hubiese sufrido mucho más de lo que podría soportar.

Pero nunca se había repetido la historia de Mikoto y Sasuke en su caso. Siempre dejaba a los espíritus, dándoles la espalda (a diferencia de sus benévolos _primos_ y _tíos_).

—¿Por qué esa joven está abrazándome?— Dijo el niño, Naruto, señalando a una mujer pelirroja que estaba llorando en el suelo, con un pequeño cuerpo bañado en sangre entre sus brazos. Era una imagen desgarradora. Tenía un pedazo de lámina del auto atravesando su pierna izquierda, no sangraba; pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que, cuando lo retiraran, comenzaría a sangrar a borbotones.

Sasuke guardó silencio. No sabía qué decir en ese momento. Pensaba que si decía algo equivocado, Naruto se rompería. Aunque eso era imposible, porque Naruto ya no tenía recuerdos, no sabía que la pelirroja era su madre y, si tenía suerte, recordaba su nombre.

Decidió responder por la extraña presión que sentía al mirar los ojos azules de Naruto.

—Es una persona que conociste en tu otra vida— respondió, sin esperar que Naruto comprendiera.

Naruto no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó viendo a Sasuke.

—¿Quién eres?

A Sasuke le dieron ganas de reír por la ironía. ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? Oh, sí, cuando conoció a su _madre_. No sería tan mala idea repetir ese recuerdo de calidez y amor.

—Soy Sasuke— respondió con suavidad, como si estuviera hablando con un hermano menor. Vaya, sí estaba funcionando recrear sus primeros recuerdos con el niño, incluso estaba sintiendo cómo algo cálido llenaba su cuerpo. Se sentía bien. Extendió una de las manos que estaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Naruto?

Naruto sonrió y tomó la mano de Sasuke. Comenzaron a caminar, dejando el cuadro que se erguía frente a ellos.

—Vayamos a casa, Naruto.

«Parece que el cielo estaba esperando este momento para llorar.»

***

¡Abuuu! Quiero llorar. ;_; Me gustó cómo quedó, pero eso, ustedes lo decidirán.

Si tuve algún error, no piensen dos veces en decírmelo.

(1) Aquí no existe ni el cielo ni el infierno ni el purgatorio. Es el «inframundo». Lo tomé de la mitología griega, antes se pensaba que todos los espíritus llegaban al inframundo después de la muerte. Me pareció buena idea para el one-shot.

(2) «Pasar como Pedro por su casa», o como si ya estuvieras familiarizado con eso. En éste caso, el camión salió como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

**De nuevo tengo ganas de llorar... ;_; Me siento tan feliz: 108 visitantes en **un día**. Dios, me dará algo.

Y me dará algo, de nuevo, por los errores que vi al releerlo. NO~. Soy una bruta, haber subido una historia con tantos errores. Pero ya los he corregido. LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LA INCONVENIENCIA.**


End file.
